Sparks Fly/Chapter 3
Macie's P.O.V. I tilt my head, curious on why he had mentioned my parents in the Second Rebellion. "What?" I demanded to Mr Hawthorne, "Why have you mentioned my parents? Did they play a role in the Second Rebellion?" Kirt blushed again, this time, this makes my stomach flutter. He was too gorgeous. His grey eyes - with bits of sea-green - looked innocent, but in only a second, I knew his eyes would sink in anything he saw, as if he slowly decides what fate you'll end up with. He had olive skin with a long ugly scar on his forearm, about 5 inches, and I knew it was from a dagger, but his skin was soft to the touch, like a feeather, and it make me feel secure. His hair fell on his forehead, cut short, it was, and it was caramel-like, it was messed up, like he had just rolled out of bed. His smile felt reassuring, as though each word he says was a tease, thet you think he's too good of himself. His eyebrows arched, making him look as though he never understood anything. He stares at me, dumfounded. I bit my lip. "I mean, what did you mean about my parents?" "They haven't told you, yet?" I shook my head. He sighs. "Of course. Your parents were a part of-" He was cut short when the alarm goes off. He stands up. "I'm sorry, Macie. But perhaps Kirt can explain it to you." He went out of the kitchen through the backdoor. I stared at my pearl. "This was the second time your father proved to me. I was a fool not to return those feelings sooner before." I close my eyes and my fist softly. Mom was right before, that we should have spent more time with Dad. Because when I was 7, Dad simply vanished. But it was weird, Mom started talking about it when I was 4, how could she have known that Dad would have been lost? She already knew we spent most of our time with Dad, but she acted as though we'll never see Dad ever again. Connor and I never knew why, but only Mom and Uncle Haymitch knew, but they would never say the truth, no much how many times you'd persuade them. Besides Mom, I was the closest to Dad. Each day after school, I'd go to the Mellark Bakery and help Dad. Because I did this for days and weeks and months, I realized Dad would have flashbacks once a week, and it usually involved fake memories of old buddies. "Hey, you okay?" Kirt askes. I opened my eyes to see him handing me an apple tart and a goat cheese-coated bread. This brought back memories I store at the back of my mind. The apple tart Mom gave dad on his birthday, we all were laughing with merriment. The goat cheese-coated bread Connor and I made for all for of us to share. I was only 7, Connor was 9 turning 10. Our ages before he left. "No thanks,Kirt. I'm not that hungry." I said as I managed to choke back a sob. "However, I am interested with the Second Rebellion." He made a wimpy whine. But I looked at him with pleadin, melting eyes. Told you all that those eyes would come in handy. Category:Katrina Cahill Category:Sparks Fly Category:Chapters